


Missing Them

by ziazippy5379



Series: Librarians Shipathon 2018 [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Eve is missing the LiTs and Flynn helps comfort her.





	Missing Them

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed to get this done. I am traveling at the moment and don't have a lot of free time that I am awake for.
> 
> This was done entirely on my phone so mistakes are all mine.

"Mr. Carson, you may want to go speak with Colonel Baird. She seemed upset," Jenkins said as Flynn walked into the Annex first thing in the morning.  
  
"Do you know where she went?" Flynn asked with a worried tone.  
  
"I believe she went down to the portrait gallery," Jenkins replied.  
  
Flynn went through the doors to The Library proper and headed down to the portrait gallery. This was the place in The Library where they honored all of the past Librarians by hanging paintings of them.  
  
He found Eve standing in front of the first painting to feature more than one Librarian. These three had been the first to gain the title of LiTs and Eve's first Librarians. This painting was of Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Jacob as they were when they first came to The Library.  
  
Eve stood there before the painting with tears in her eyes.  
  
Flynn went up to her and just stood with her in silence. He waited for her to speak first.  
  
"I miss them," she said sounding close to breaking into tears.  
  
"I do too," Flynn said. "Is there something in particular that brought this on today."  
  
"Today is the 100 year anniversary of them coming to The Library. The anniversary of when I met them," Eve said her tears finally breaking free.  
  
"Oh. I've been so busy with training the new Librarian that this slipped my mind," he said.  
  
Flynn held Eve until she finished crying.  
  
"Is this just you missing them or is there something else?" he asked.  
  
"It really is just me missing them. I think it has to do with getting a new Librarian so close to this anniversary," Eve said.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you today?" Flynn asked.  
  
"I think I would like to just talk about them," she said.  
  
"Well I think that our Librarians would enjoy hearing some stories about their predecessors. They ask about different ones often enough. Why don't we go find them?" he said.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan," Eve said with a small smile coming to her face.  
  
The two of them began to walk towards the main part of The Library.  
  
"Flynn, you know this means that our 100 year anniversary is coming soon?" Eve said.  
  
"Well mine was about 10 years ago and yours was yesterday," he said.  
  
"Not of us joining The Library. Of us being together," she said with a fond smile.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and any comments are welcome.


End file.
